Fallout: A New Tale
by GamersFinalWriter
Summary: Set in 2277: Starting just out side the Capital wasteland. A Seventeen year old male named Alexander lives with his father after a raider group brutally murdered his mother. While arguing with his father a large group of super mutants attack their hut and his father is forced to sacrifice himself to save his son. Alex, left alone must fight to survive as he moulds his own tale.
1. Chapter 1 (rewrite)

**Fallout: A New Tale**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hey! This is actually a rewrite of the first chapter, but it was just a wall of text and had many mistakes but now I've rewritten it and it should be much, much better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fanfic, enjoy!**

I sat forward in the decaying chair, frustrated that no matter what I said my dad wouldn't let me go to the Super Duper Mart to try and get our lost gear back.

"Dad, seriously I don't understand the problem! I can sneak in, get the gear and then kill the rest of the ghouls there!"

"Alex, you DO understand, don't you remember what happened last time? You barely got back here, and you had my repeater with you then, but you lost it in the same bloody place!" Dad replied, he then stood up to leave.

Suddenly I heard a sharp bang and the sound of splitting wood as a bullet tore through the hut, I instantly got on the ground and lay against the wall. I heard more bullets fire off and tear through the wood, I noticed my dad was looking out a small window across from the chair I was sitting in, he then crawled across the room to a small cabinet, the same one we kept our bottlecaps and a grenade. Dad grabbed both and tossed me the small bag of caps, I caught them and stuffed them in my pocket," What are we gonna do!?" I said glancing at him.

"I'm gonna sit here and you're gonna get out of here." Dad mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"No, Dad. You can't be a bloody hero now! WE need to get out of here, just throw the grenade at them!"

"Alex, there's about twenty of them out there, I doubt one grenade will kill them, I'll wait till they are all inside, or as much as I can get inside, then I'll pull the pin. Now get your bat and go."

"N... But..."

"Alex, I'm sorry, I wish I could come with you but hell I've lived my life and I can't fight for shit. Just go." Dad finished looking at me with a sorrowful gaze, I nodded slightly and crawled into my room, I grabbed my bat from under the bed and a family photo of me, mum (she died a few years ago) and dad then left. I heard the mutants insane yells and ran, knowing it would only be a matter of time before dad pulled the pin, I reached the top of a small hill and looked down at our house, tears flowing from my eyes.

The small shack exploded and sent bits of wood and metal everywhere. I dropped to my knee's and sat there, crying.

I sat there for about half an hour, until I finally stood and walked off to the direction of the  
pre-war road, it was about half a days walk to get there so it was dark when I arrived, I walked down the road for a while until I came across an old gas station, I heard some chatter and froze. I looked at where the sound came from and slowly walked towards it, holding my bat up, ready to attack.

I stood right at the corner and patted the bat against the ground three times then raised it back up.

"What the fuck was that?" Said a male voice.

"How the fuck should I know go check it out." replied a female voice. I heard footsteps and hugged tighter to the wall, terrified of what it could be suddenly a gun poked out from around the corner, 32. calibre pistol. I took a step back and waited about two seconds more and the person had come around the corner and I swung," OH FUCK-!"

The bat made direct contact with the raiders face and blood splattered everywhere, the raiders head collided with the brick wall and as my swing pushed against their head I heard a cracking sound and blood flowed from their head, they dropped to the floor. Dead. I quickly collected what gear I could and stood up knowing the other raider would be here any second, I saw another gun poke around and swung, to early, the bat smacked against the wall and I stumbled back, I looked at the raider and they fired off three rounds, all missing I panicked and threw my bat at their head, it clipped off their gun knocking it from the raiders grip and causing the raider to stumbled to the ground. I saw a large rock lying on the ground and ran over, I picked it up and walked back over to the raider, she was sitting up and looking around, I kicked her square in the chest and she fell back to the floor I dropped the rock on her head and watched as blood flowed from underneath. I looted her corpse for what ammo I could and walked back to the building.

I walked to the front doors and looked inside, there wasn't much, it was pretty small, there were about three raiders inside. How did they not hear the fighting? Maybe they thought their guys killed me. Looking at the raiders made me realise I should reload the pistol, I popped out the chamber and loaded in each bullet, it could only hold six bullets and two were already in the chamber. Okay I've got twenty-six extra bullets from the dead raiders. I cocked the gun and kicked open the door, as soon as I did I dived to cover.

I aimed in and shot at a guy the the left, it only clipped his arm but it stunned him.

" I'M GONNA STRING YOU UP LIKE BRAHMIN MEAT!" One of the raiders yelled the other just laughed, the one who I shot was holding his arm in pain. I looked in and shot at a guy behind a shelf, he was wearing some sort of wielding mask so the bullet just skimmed off. I shot at him again this time I got him right in the chest, he gasped and stumbled backwards until he hit another shelf and fell, there was a guy to the right, hiding behind the counter. I couldn't get a shot at him so I reverted my attention to the guy with the arm wound. He was trying to aim at me, but he was just holding the gun by his waste and firing of rounds every few seconds until he needed to reload.

I took a shot at his head and this time I got a direct hit, directly in his forehead, he just collapsed to the floor, dead. The counter guy was still shooting , not giving me a chance to get him, so I waited for him to reload and ran out at him, firing of my last two rounds at him, I missed once and the next got him in the throat. He clasped his hand around his throat and gasped for air, he dropped in a few seconds.

I got everything off of them, including the wielding mask off that one guy. they all had very little ammo, counter guy had one bullet left, wielding mask guy had five bullets and arm wound guy had three bullets but he had a 10mm pistol, I didn't notice in the panic, but there was a device sitting behind the counter, I picked it up and looked at, it It said 'pipboy 3000' on the bottom, I stuck it on and after a bit of tinkering it started up, It took like half an hour then said 'processing skills, perks and S.P.E.C.I.A.L' It finished and gave me a ton of information my stats which confused me, how did it work?

After looking at it a bit more I noticed it had a little scanner above it, it said 'item scanner: place item barcode in front of scanner' I looked at my 32 calibre pistol and noticed a barcode under the barrel, I scanned it and the item digitalized and went into the pip boy, I repeated the process with the stuff I wasn't using like my baseball bat, my food and what-not.

I was amazed, but when I tried to scan in the family photo, there was no barcode so I couldn't, So I just stuffed it in my pocket and looked around the store. I hadn't found anything just some nuka cola and dandy lad apples but nothing else.

I was going to check the back then rest up for the night here, maybe. I made my way to the back and looked around when suddenly I heard a loud bang and splitting flesh.

A sudden surge of pain shot through my leg and I yelled and dropped to the ground, hearing the insane laugh of a raider, I looked around reaching for my 10mm that had twelve bullets or a full magazine. I saw the raider in the corner and took a shot, the bullet hit and went right through and blood poured out of his forehead.

I crawled over to him and noticed a little leather pouch on his belt I opened it and saw 3 stimpacks, I grabbed one and injected it into my leg, I felt the hole in my leg close up almost instantly. I scanned the other two stimpacks into my pipboy then cleared out the bodies and slept there for the night on an old torn up mattress.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the rewrite of the first chapter and if you're wondering why Alex's (zom's) dad just killed himself instead of leaving, his father is fairly old, is not in very good condition to fight and he has been very depressed over loosing his wife and wants to be with her. One other thing, you may be wondering why Alex's (Zom's) dad just let his son leave is that a certain event that I write in detail about in chapter 4, proved to his father that he has been capable in a fight from a young age and his father had trained him how to survive on his own until he was to out of shape to effectively teach his son any more (Alex's backstory will be revealed as the fan-fic goes on). A rewrite of the second chapter will be out soon. But all the other chapters (three and up) don't require a rewrite (as far as I'm aware) so you don't need to wait for that :)**


	2. Chapter 2 (rewrite)

**Fallout: A New Tale**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys! Chapter 2 rewrite! Okay so if you read the original chapter 2 you will find that it was a wall of text and this is not, you will also find that this is just generally better quality than the original, thanks guys! :)**

I sat up in the early hours of the morning tinkering with the pip-boy, checking its functions and what-not. It has so many features, somehow it found out my skills and what they called S.P.E.C.I.A.L. According to the pip-boy I had an 8 in intelligence, 7 strength, 3 luck, 6 charisma, 6 perception and 5 luck. How it got that information I don't know, it also said I had: high repair, high science, high barter and high speech everything else was reasonably decent.

After about an hour more of tinkering I left the dilapidated building and made my way down the road. I attempted to turn on Galaxy News Radio but couldn't get a signal, most have shortened their broadcasting range. I thought back to last night, riddled with images of mutants tearing my dad limb from limb, his charred corpse laying in a small crater created by the explosion, I shuddered at the though of that happening to him, I had to force myself not to go back and see if he somehow survived but he's dead, he knew this would happen eventually that's why he told me how to survive on my own.

After about two-three hours of travelling a slight 'bing' came from the pip-boy, I looked at it and saw the message: " _NOW ENTERING: Washin- Capital Wasteland!_ " I guess those raiders weren't complete idiots if they could reprogram this thing. I shrugged and continued down the empty road.

Another half-hour later I was walking through what could barely be called a 'forest' when I heard a huge roar from behind me, it was slightly familiar but I only heard it once or twice, then it clicked, Yao Guai, I turned and looked at it, much bigger than they normally are. Maybe it was some sort of superior Yao Guai. I turned and ran, beads of sweat ran down my forehead and cheeks, from the panic and the sprinting. I ran faster than I ever had, glancing behind me every few seconds, I took a sharp turn off the road and ran through the forest and suddenly heard a very loud crunching sound, I looked back to see two trees fly to the side as the Yao Guai barrelled through them. WHAT THE HELL SORT OF YAO GUAI IS THIS?! It was like somebody gave a yao guai the height of a super mutant and the strength of a super mutant behemoth! I started panting.

"G-OH FUCK!" I screeched as a huge claw slashed through my back, I feel to the ground, rolling down a small hill. I could barely feel a thing, but I knew it was just the adrenaline, once it wears off (if I survive) I will probably feel the most excruciating pain I'd ever feel. So I quickly scanned a stimpak and jabbed it into my chest, I watched the liquid drain from the syringe and felt the wound on my back begin to close over, but it didn't close over all the way, I tossed the empty syringe to the side when suddenly the Yao Guai leapt down the hill and landed right on top of me, its paws planted on either side of me, two on each side, I felt all the blood drain from my face and in a sudden, final surge of adrenaline I reached for my 10mm and jammed it into the Yao Guai's throat and shot off six rounds all of them followed by a shudder from the Yao Guai until it dropped on top of me, dead. I shoved it off and felt the dull throb in my back turn into a violent burning/stinging sensation, defiantly the worst pain of my life, I scanned out the last stimpak and jabbed it into my shoulder. The wound closed over, still not fully, the wound must have been too deep. As I lay on the ground I felt myself getting weaker until my eyes finally closed over, unconscious, presumably due to blood loss.

I don't know how long I was out, but I eventually woke up, I sat up and looked at the Yao Guai corpse and stood, I felt a surge of nausea as soon as I did so. I staggered towards a tree and attempted to push on, I started walking to Megaton, I'd only ever been there once, about three years ago so I had vague memories of how to get there.

Several hours later I had fully regained my balance and made decent progress, I still felt blood slowly trickle down my back, but it wasn't enough to kill me. It took over a days travel but I made it...

I looked at the steel gates and watched them rise to let someone out, I don't know who but they sprinted out, smashing into me on their way, I fell to the floor but quickly standing back up, knowing blood loss and tiredness are not a good combination, I forced myself to enter Megaton. As I staggered in I saw a blurry figure walking up the hill towards me, but I passed out before I could make out any details.

I don't know how long I was out but every now and then I would wake up and take in some information, people talking about me.

"He looks so pale... Why does he look like that? I don't like him..."

"He looks dead! Is he dead?"

"He's very much alive, just lost a lot of blood, I don't know where he came from but he's got a nasty scar on his back, it looks fresh, it looks like a Yao Guai's claw but it's way to big, it might be a deathclaw wound. But he is waking up every now and then but nobody has tried to speak to him, Lucas says he recognises him, he says he saw him a few years ago... Not sure how many."

Eventually I woke up properly and sat up in the old, dirty and torn bed I was lying in. " Well would you look at that, you're awake, 'bout time. Anyway my name's Doc Church."

"Uh okay... I suppose it's nice to meet you... But can I leave?"  
"Well first I think it's best I tell you, most people have been calling you 'Zom' considering how dead you look, you lost one hell of a lot of blood, you were barely alive."  
"Alright, I suppose I'll be going. How much do I owe you?"  
"Nothing... I know I'm going to regret it but nothing, I feel you are in no condition to go out earning caps..."  
"Alright, thanks... Guess I'll see you around..." I finished as I stood to leave. I walked out and looked at the slightly familiar town of Megaton. I noticed a place called 'Moriarty's Saloon' and decided I best start there... I made my way through the town and made it to the entrance of Moriarty's easily enough.

I walked in and saw a white haired guy beating the living shit out of a ghoul. Guess I'm taking a hero role... I walked around the counter and grabbed the guy's jacket and yanked him off the ghoul causing him to stagger back into the wall.

"What do ya think you're doin' lad?" The guy said as he regained his balance and stood up straight.

"I THINK I'm standing up for a ghoul..."

"That bloody trash don't deserve to be alive! If anythin' I'm bein' kind no sod off 'fore I shove ma' boot up yer arse."

"Hmph. Cocky Irish douche."

"What-rish?"

"You have an Irish accent, your family is Irish, as is mine. 'Cept I can talk."

"Oh-ho a smart-ass thinks he can take on Colin Moriarty, eh?"

"Pretty much." I said with a shrug before I swung a fist into his lower jaw causing him to fall but he managed to catch himself on the bar. He wiped his nose with his finger and stood again, he swung for my nose and made direct contact, I staggered back but regained my balance fairly quickly, I looked at him for a moment, thinking of my options, he wasn't in any kind of fighting stance, just had his arms raised to his chest, his stance was loose and relaxed, it would be easy to make him loose balance. This'll be easy. I waited a moment before I swung my left fist forward, which he easily dodged but in doing so he gave me the opportunity to sweep him off his feet by swinging my right leg into his lower left leg, he smashed the side of his head off the counter and fell further to the ground, I lifted him off the ground and smashed his face into the counter again before flipping him around and sending one final fist right into his nose. I dragged him back over to the ghoul who's name I still didn't know, and kept his face facing towards the ghoul and said," Colin, say this or I snap your pathetic neck: I, Colin Moriarty."

"I, Colin Moriarty." He repeated coughing slightly

"...Here-by forgive any past discretions you have committed and I will give you five hundred caps in compensation, you are free to do as you will."

"...Here-by forgive any past discretions you have committed and I will give you five hundred caps in compensation, you are free to do as you will."

"Good boy." I said before throwing him to the side and pulling the ghoul up," Thank you... Nobody's ever stood up to Moriarty like that before. Please if there's anything I can do to help, just ask. I'm Gob by the way."

"Right, Uh nice to meet you Gob, currently all I could use a hand with is a job, preferably mercenary work."

"Oh, yeah sure thing, all we got right now is some reports of a raider gang on the outskirts of the DC ruins, killing and stealing from caravans and travellers, they call themselves 'The Marauders'. I've got the details here." Gob replied sliding a small slip of paper across the table.

"Thanks Gob." I said as I picked up the paper and turned to leave... Okay, let's do this...

 **Hey there guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is a rewrite so be thankful you don't need to sit reading a wall of text, but don't thank me thank all the guys who left reviews, especially Radio Free Death as he left 2 reviews, 1 of which pointed out errors and plot holes in the rewrite of chapter one (which have been corrected). Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout: A New Tale**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Welcome back guys! I know I haven't made another chapter in a while but I was working on my other fanfiction and got a bit distracted but I'm going to try to add more chapters to make up for the time I missed. So don't forget to leave your advice, criticisms and all that as I will always read them as soon as I can and I will PM you if you leave a review but keep in mind if you are a guest I can't PM but I will read your review either way. Enjoy!**

As I left Moriarty's I started inputting the details on the sheet into my pip-boy. I started thinking about my lack of protection and weaponry so I thought it would be best for me to get some supplies, including stimpaks and ammo. I noticed a man patrolling from the entrance to the bomb, I made my way down to him, he was wearing a duster and a cowboy hat of sorts. His duster had a star stitched onto the right side of it, probably trying to pull of a town sheriff look.

"Hey aren't you the one church was patchin' up? I think he called you Zom right?" He said noticing me approach him.

"Um yeah I guess. Nice to meet you, but do you have any idea of where I can get some supplies?" I asked him trying to sound polite.

"Sure do, my name's Lucas Simms by the way. I'm the mayor slash sheriff of Megaton. Head on over to Craterside supply Moira Brown's probably the nicest person in town, she'd be happy to help you out." He answered smiling at me and pointing up towards the side of the crater.

"Right, thanks Lucas." I said nodding at him and heading to where he pointed. I navigated my way through the town as locals went about their day. I approached Craterside Supply and opened the door to see a woman who I assumed to be Moira stitching some leather armour to a vault suit. She turned around at the sound of the door closing and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, hi there! I'm Moira Brown and welcome to Craterside Supply, anything I can help you with?" She said in an impossibly cheerful voice.

"Um yeah. I just came here to get some supplies for a job I've got." I replied nervously.

" Why of course! Got an idea of what you need?"

" Yeah I was thinking about picking up some leather armour, a hunting rifle, some ammo and a few stimpaks."

"Sure thing! I've got all that right here, how many stimpaks do you need?"

"Five should do. Maybe about thirty 308. rounds for the hunting rifle, that should do me."

"Of course that will be, uh five hundred and eighty six caps please!"

"Ah, right... OH! I've got some stuff I can sell you to lower the price if that's alright." I said looking at my pip-boy and taking out the .32 caliber pistol, all the ammo for it and some scraps I got off the raiders I killed.

"Oh wow! that brings the price right down! Especially since the gun's in decent condition and the amount of ammo you have! But I think it's best if you bring the scrap metal to Walter up at the water treatment plant, he'll give you a better price for it." She replied with a smile.

"Oh thanks I'll do that but what's the price now with the gun and the ammo added in?"

"Oh yes silly me! Considering the amount of ammo and the price it usually goes for and the gun that would bring you down by. Uh... One hundred and twenty caps! Isn't that wondeful!"

"Hmm yeah that's a good improvement but I'm gonna go sell the scrap to Walter, I'm still thirty caps short." I said exiting the building and seeing a guy in a jumpsuit near a building that I assumed was the treatment plant considering all the noise coming from it.

"Hey are you Walter?" I asked as I approached the man, he looked fairly old.

"Yes I'm Walter, um by any chance do you have any scrap metal? The treatment plant has seen better days but I'm low on scrap to repair it with."

"Actually that's the reason I came to see you, Moira said you would pay anybody who brought scrap metal to you."

"Moira is such a wonderful girl she's so helpful. But yes I'm willing to pay ten caps for every piece of scrap people bring me. Depending on the size of it of course."

"Um yes I have a good bit of scrap in my pip-boy here and I was wondering how much you would give me for it." I said taking out all the scrap from my Pip-boy, even though it didn't have a barcode it still accepted it strangly enough. Walter watched with a growing smile as the scrap began to pile up.

"Thank you this is enough to last me a month or more! I'll give you two hundred and fifty caps for all of this!" He said not even bothering to count it or anything.

"Thanks Walter if I find any more scrap I'll come back and give it to you." I said with a slight smirk on my face, he handed me a fairly big pouch of caps and I headed back to Moira.

"Hey Moira I've got more than enough caps to pay for the gear and considering that can I have some 10mm ammo? However much I can buy with the remaining caps."

"Sure thing! I'm sure Walter was really happy to see all that scrap!" Moira said in that cheery voice of hers as she counted the caps and added the 10mm ammo to the top of the leather armour, I scanned the ammo into my Pip-boy, put on the leather armour and slung the hunting rifle over my shoulder. I stuck the 308. rounds in my pocket as well as the 10mm rounds. The 10mm pistol was in my left hand side pocket, loaded with a new cartridge. I left Megaton and started heading toward the location of 'The Marauders' gang hideout, I looked at the map on my pipboy and marked the location on it so I new I was going the right way. I continued walking towards the hideout and as I got closer the I realised that I actually got a signal from G.N.R so I guess I didn't damage the hardware, the broadcasting range must have been lowered by something in the DC ruins. Probably a damaged broadcasting dish. I continued walking for what felt like forever but I was distracted by my pipboy, reconfiguring it so that it suited me better, I programmed a currency system into it using my current number of caps which was zero, but if I programmed it right it should count change to the number of caps I have at the current time as I was walking around I noticed some guy fighting off a mole rat with a police baton I looked took the hunting rifle off my shoulder and took aim at the mole rat's head, I pulled the trigger hearing the satisfying bang as the bullet was propelled from the chamber and into the mole rat's skull making it skid across the ground by the shear force of the shot. The guy stood there in shock looking over to the corpse of the creature. I recognised him as the guy I saw sprinting out of Megaton when I was bleeding to death.

"Hey you look like you've never seen a mole rat before." I said grinning at him as I cocked the gun hearing the loud *click-cling* as the next round popped into the chamber.

"I-I-I... Haven't actually... I...j-just got out of a vault. I'm looking for my dad have you seen him?"

"No, but I've seen you before, barging out of Megaton, while I could barly stand."

"That was you? You looked like a zombie or somethin'."

"Yeah I know... but where you headed?"

"Um... I'm on my way to the galaxy news radio station, I heard my dad went there from some ass hole Moriarty"

"Yeah I beat the shit out of him... You know you're gonna need more than a police baton to survive out here, especially in DC aparrently that place is filled with super mutants."

"What are super mutants?"

"Wait what? You don't know what super mutants are? Guh whatever. All I can tell you is that they are heartless bastards that will rip you in half the first chance they get. Hell they attacked me and my dad about three days ago. My dad killed himself so I could get away..."

"Damn I'm sorry about that..."

"Look just watch yourself out here and use a gun against anything bigger than a mole rat. Okay? I'll see you around."

"Um okay bye..." He answered running off towards DC I continued walking for a couple hours before my pip-boy made a *bing!* and a notification popped up saying ' you have reached you destination!' I looked around and saw no sign of a hideout of any kind before I felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of my head.

"You're on The Marauders land now bitch, hand over all your shit and we might let you go." A raider said chuckling behind me.

"yeah fuck that asshole." I said swinging an elbow back and catching him in the gut, he grunted reeling back. I spun grabbing the hunting rifle from my back and smashing the butt of the rifle into his face until he stopped yelling at me to stop. I looked at the blood seeping out through the chips of bone and looted his corpse for ammo and caps, he was had an assault rifle but very little ammo for it (5.56 rounds) he had two cartridges to be precise and about 30 caps, I scanned the lot into my pip-boy and watched the caps number go from zero to twenty-eight. I walked around for a minute and noticed a large pipe with a makeshift door covering the entrance. I opened it cringing at the loud creaking noise it made and heard yelling and cheering of chem addicts and alcoholics. This was definatly 'The Marauders' hideout, so put a marker on my pip-boy naming it 'Marauders hideout'. I pushed on scanning the ground for traps as I followed the noise I noticed it was moving to the right as I moved on, I noticed a metal door that was open by a tiny crack. Behind it was the origin of the yelling. I opened the door with my hunting rifle raised, ready for anything. I saw about twelve raiders all drinking and cheering. They were too drunk to notice me so I took aim and shot at one of them, watching his head instantly fly forward and smash against the table causing the raider across from him to jump up and yell," LOOKS LIKE SOME LIL' BASTARD WANTS TO PLAY!" I cocked the rifle and shot again sending the raider who just yelled to collapse to the ground the rest of the other raiders jumped up and started yelling insults and shooting of rounds in my direction but they were all too drunk to aim straight so it was easy enough to avoid getting shot. I continued firing in at them killing off two more with the last to bullets in the round. I reloaded and cocked the rifle taking out more of five more of them with ease. There was only three left and they were all stumbling over their dead friends I reloaded again and entered the room, they weren't shooting as they couldn't reload their guns due to the mass amount of alcohol in their systems so I walked over to the nearest one and swunng my rifle as if it were a baseball bat into the raiders face making a loud crack as he fell down on the hard floor, I slung the over my shoulder and took the baseball bat from my pipboy and using it to kill the last two of them. I began to take their ammo, caps and weapons off their corpses but before I could loot a third a raider burst into the room holding a flamer and dressing metal armour and a metal helmet," You think you can kill The Marauders do you? WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY KILLIN' ME YOU MOTHA' FUCKA'!" He scremed excitedly unleashing a wave of fire from his flamer. I dived to the ground scanning the baseball bat back into my pip-boy and reaching for my hunting rifle. I had about nineteen rounds for my hunting rifle, including the five I had loaded in already. I waited until the fire stopped and heard a high pitched squeak as the raider unloaded the fuel tank from the flamer. I jumped up and took a shot at him the bullet hit his armour doing no damage. I decided not to shoot at him and instead charged at him, he saw me running at him and tossed the flamer aside and swung a fist at me, I reeled back as his fist connected with my jaw. I tripped over a raiders corpse and landed hard on the concrete floor grunting in pain. I noticed I was no longer holding my rifle and looked around seeing it lying on top of one of the corpses. I had the ejected from my lungs as the raider boss (I assumed he was the boss anyway) jumped on me and started punching me over and over, he stopped for a second to take his helmet off, it was probably making it hard to breath, I took thae opportunity to grab an unopened beer bottle and smash it across his head, he flew to the side and yelled as the alcohol burned his wounds I stood up feeling my vision haze, I felt blood dripping from my nose. The raider was holding the side of his face in pain, looking at me with a look of burning hatred as my vision cleared I reached for my 10mm and crouched down beside him and said," well isn't this a lovely chain of events? I think so." I smiled at him and he replied," Fuck you, you trash. I'll wear your skin as a hat!" He swung a fist at me before I grabbed it and and forced it back to his side.

"Now I don't think that was a very nice action. You know I think you should be a bit less violent in your last moments don't you?"

"SCREW YOU. FUCK FACE!"

"Wrong answer!" I said cheefully before pulling the trigger and watching both sides of he head open up, allowing blood to spill out over the floor on eiter side. I looted him of two hundred caps, sixteen 308. rounds, a small key and a hunting rifle attatched to his back. I used his hunting rifle to fully repair mine and I kept the remainders of the gun as scrap metal, I looted the rest of raiders for a total of four hundred and fourteen caps, one hundred and eight 5.56 rounds, four assault rifles to repair the one I found earlier, three 10mm pistols and five combat shotguns. And finally fifteen shotgun shells for the combat shotguns and eighteen 10mm cartridges. A very good haul. I sat in that room for about three hours repairing my weapons (and still having some guns left over to sell amazingly enough). I stood and left the room scanning all spare weapons into my pip-boy, I now had both a combat shotgun and hunting rifle slung over each shoulder and the same 10mm pistol in my left pocket I also now had 642 caps to spend and fifteen shotgun shells, fourty-two 308. rounds and thirty-eight 10mm cartriges I checked my pip-boy to see how many 5.56 rounds I had to find one hundred and thirty-four rounds but considering the fact that the assault rifle was automatic, that amount of ammo wouldn't last very long, not that I planned on using the assault rifle very much. I searched the rest of the hideout, finding nothing but chems and alcohol. I looked around for the door that would need this key and when I found it it was a room filled with more chems and alcohol but there was a small box with four stimpaks so that put me up to nine I guess... I expected the room to have weapons, ammo and caps but there was none what so ever just jet, buffout, med-x and other useless chems. I knew the would sell for a decent price but why the hell would I feed somebody's addiction? I moved on and came to the final room, it was a kitchen of sorts, it had a stove, a refridgerator and some cupboards. I looted the room, finding six bottles of nuka-cola some food, dandy lad apples, salisbury stake, junk food and cruncy squirrel bits. I ate the squirrel bits and scanned the pre-war food into my pip-boy but not before drinking opening a nuka cola for the trip back to megaton. I left the hideout, resisting the temptation to burn all the alcohol and chems, I knew some merchant would stumble across this place and take the chems to sell to some junkie... I began the long walk back to megaton stumbling across a mole rat or viscious dog every now and then. I decided to check if my weapons were fully loaded after a while, after that I just listened in silence to three dog speaking through the static and the music. Eventually the static completely took over and I switched the radio off. I was exhausted by the time I made it back to Megaton, It was 3AM by then so everyone was in their homes, except for the guy who watched for raider above the entrance of the town, I think his name was Stockholm or something. I opened the door to Moriarty's Saloon to see Gob at the bar and he smiled as I entered. I sat down and on a stool in front of the bar and said," Hey Gob, I got the job done. no more assholes but the ones on the dead bodies." I felt the dried up blood above my lip and I rubbed what I could off with my finger. "Good job buddy. That's gonna make a lot of people happy. Here's your payment, three hundred and fifty caps, as promised." Gob said still smiling as he handed me a bag of caps. I scanned the caps into my pip-boy and put my head down on the table." Thanks Gob." I replied standing up and leaving. I wandered around lazily before I found a table and chair outside sombodys house. I sat down in the chair and fell asleep in seconds.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think it's the longest chapter so far which is great! Don't forget to leave any advice or criticisms you have for me down in the review section! As you know it's a great help as it helps me understand what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout: A New Tale**

 **Chapter 4**

 **hey guys sorry for another long break in chapters but thanks for all your advice and criticisms :D and as I said I take them all into consideration and will try to improve it for you all :) Thanks for reading this far!**

The night was riddled with nightmares of my fathers mangled and charred corpse. I woke up with a jolt gasping at what I just saw in my dream...

I pushed the thought aside and stood up. I left Megaton and started walking towards the DC ruins hell I might even run into that guy from the vault again if he hasn't died yet," Speak of the devil." I muttered to myself with a smirk, the guy was walking towards Megaton I walked up to him saying," Good to see your not dead." I smirked at him and he looked up at me, he seemed upset, probably hasn't found his dad yet." Oh hey, uh good to see you again."

" what you sad about huh?"

" My dad wasn't with three dog and now three dog wants me to look for a relay dish in the museum of technology."

"Hm sounds easy enough. Right you go on back to Megaton and I'll meet you right here. "

"Wha? Really? You're actually gonna help me?"

"Sure why not I'm loaded with ammo and caps so let's do it."

"Uh sure! Um ok I'll meet you here!" He finished excitedly running off towards Megaton.

I waited about two hours and the vault wanderer as I'd taken to calling him came running back to me with armour stapped over a vault suit, guess that's what Moira was doing when I first saw her... I didn't notice before but he had a hunting rifle and assault rifle strapped over his shoulders," Ok you ready to go?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh yeah let's head out!" He said excitedly, I stood up and we started walking towards the DC ruins," So what's your name anyway?" I asked him," Um John what about you?" he relied.

"People just call me Zom my real names Alexander." I replied blankly. We continued making casual conversation, well about as casual as you can be when every sentence starts with 'um'. By the time we reached the metro into the ruins it was already dark out so we entered silently," I think this place is clear, it's how I got into the ruins the first time anyway." John stated, at least he was getting more comfortable talking to me," Ok good we can go faster then." I answered jogging ahead, he caught up soon enough and we pushed through to the exit out of the metro. We navigated around on the surface, climbing over dead mutants. We reached the G.N.R building and I noticed a giant corpse with a shopping cart strapped to its back," Damn! That's one big ass super mutant! You didn't kill it did you?!" I asked, eyes wide.

"Actually I did, with a fatman mini nuke launcher."

"Well good for you that's one hell of a kill!" I said patting his back, I noticed some people wearing power armour patrolling the area. I recognised the badge, brotherhood of steel paladins. Awesome... John walked to the entrance and opened the door, the paladins were all watching me very closely.

We were walking up a set of stairs when a voice came from behind," John who the hell did you bring in here?" I turned to see a woman in power armour, no helmet though, she walked up to John and looked him in the eyes," Um this is Zom, he's helped get back here... And he's helping me get the relay dish for three dog."

"Right then but we're keeping an eye on him." She finished staring me down before turning around and walking off.

We walked up the three dogs 'office' and John went up to talk to him, I followed close behind," What can THREEEEEE DOOOGGGGG AH do for you my friend?"

"Um yeah I was just wondering if it's alright if I bring zom here along with me."

"I don't have control over who you bring so long as your helping the good fight I'm happy! It just means I owe two people!"

"Oh cool." John finished turning around to face me," Hey zom come here for a minute speak to ol' three dog." Three Dog said before John could do anything.

"Alright..." I said walking up to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be the same 'zom' who killed off raider gang called 'the marauders' and the same 'zom' who survived a deathclaw attack?"

"I would be if you had said over sized yao guai attack instead of deathclaw..."

"Well this day just keeps gettin' better and better ah!"

"sure what do you want three dog?"

"I want you, after you've helped my pal John over there of course, to help kill off a group of muties hiding out in the old sewer system."

"I'm not insane three dog, no."

"Look I'm just asking you to consider it."

"Sure whatever..." I said rolling my eyes and walking down the staircase to john, I followed him out a back entrance," well I didn't expect this..." I said in slightly surprised voice making my way to the edge and dropping to the next level ahead of John," Hurry up John." I said reaching the bottom and making my way down a slope of rubble, I hit the bottom and John was still jumping down the building. I heard a familiar yell/growl of feral ghouls I looked over and saw three running at me, gaining ground quickly, taking out my combat shotgun I took down the first one before the others tackled me to the ground and started snapping at me I yelled and heard more footsteps. I punched one off of me, and struggled with the other only to hear a loud *BANG* from John's hunting rifle, he wasn't the best shot and it hit the ghoul in the arm causing it to recoil and fall to the floor, still alive just stunned, the other ghoul had got up and John was beating it with the butt of his rifle, trying to anyway. The other ghoul jumped up and tackled me, I grabbed my 10mm and shot it in the side of the head causing either side to practically explode. I pushed it off of me and moved to John who had the ghoul on the ground with the butt of his rifle imbedded in it's face.

We pushed in, following the signs labelled 'mall outpost' with the brotherhood of steel emblem beside it, there were a few ghould every now and then but we dealt with them easy enough. By the time we reached the end of the metro it was again the middle of the night, going two nights without sleep was not the best idea I'd had..."Should we not take a break or something before we go out there?" John suggested, I nodded in agreement and we found a room to stay in, there were a couple desks and chairs so we just slept in the chairs. not much choice though was there.

I woke up the next day and looked over at where John was sleeping he was still there. I got up and shook his chair for a few seconds before he got up," What?"

"Incase you forgot your in the middle of the DC ruins and we have a job to do..."

"Huh? Oh yeah... umm... let's go." He said standing up, We walked back to the exit and left quietly, All we heard was the insane rambling of super mutants. We crept up the stairs and as we reached the last stair there was a horrible yell mixed in with laughter and gun shots zipping through the air. "Get behind that thing!" I yelled running towards a tiny shelter thing. Only one side was uncovered so we sat waiting for a mutant to come round, but it never came, just more bullet and yelling, I decided to try and take a shot at them so I poked around the edge and took aim at a brute and shot at its head, direct hit, the bullet made its head fly back and it went crashing to the ground, but as it dropped a bullet collided wit my gun sending it flying out of my hands. "Gah shit!" I yelled and as I did a mutant barged around the corner grasping a super sledge, It swung at me and I ducked nearly having my head taken off me I stumbled back towards John who was fumbling with his rifle, instead of swinging at me again the mutant wrapped it's giant hand around my neck and lifted me into the air, it threw me over to a pile of sandbags I gasped and the pain shot through my back and the mutant dropped its super sledge and came charging towards me, I yelled and tried to dodge but it just grabbed my legs and held me upside down, It swung my back and I bounced of its back and it started to swing me over it's head I head the bang of a gun and a bullet split through the mutants head causing it to fall to the ground, I fell down with it, gasping as the air was taken from my lungs.

I looked over to see John aiming down the sights of his hunting rifle and a neat line of smoke coming from the barrel. The mutants were now firing at me not just the small shelter we'd taken cover behind. I jumped up and ran back to cover, there was still a super mutant master and two normal super mutants one of which had a minigun I retrieved my hunting rifle from the ground, it was a little scratched but nothing major. " What are we gonna do?!" John yelled in a state of panic, I was no better. I felt tears rise in my eyes, it can't end like this. I heard a ping and something rolling towards us...shit a grenade, we still had a about 3-4 seconds to run or throw it back, I took the stupid option, grabbing the grenade and tossing it at the mutant with the minigun, it hit its knee and exploded, I looked at my hand, red from the build up of heat in the grenade. Tears were still flowing from my eyes, I jumped out from cover grasping the combat shotgun and sprinting towards the master,"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I yelld before I jumped at it and smashed the barrel into its face and pulled the trigger. Its head literally exploaded leaving a dangling but of flesh and some bone, but nothing else. I stood watching its body fall to the ground. I then noticed a small sache of grenades strapped across its chest, four of them, it was probably the one to that threw the last one. I looked at the other mutant, it was laughing histerically until its either side of its head exploded open and it dropped to the ground. I dropped to my knees, and felt the tears mix with the blood that caked my face. I sat there for a minute sobbing. I thought back to the day before the attack at m our hut... I sat talking with my dad about how cool it was going to be, tommorow would be that birthday and yet now I have no family to spend it with, no friends, nobody..."You alright zom?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah I'm f-fine." I said wiping the tears from my face, feeling his hand on my shoulder. I stood and smiled at him," Let's get this over with..." I finished heading towards the building. I kicked open the door clutching my hunting rifle, I noticed a two super mutants on the second floor, I quickly took the shot watching its braind splatter over the wall John followed shooting this second one in the head.

It took us three hours of looting and killing super mutants, as well as John getting shot in the leg and me getting shot in the hand, but we had enough stimpacks to fix that but we got the massive relay dish," How to fuck do we carry this all the way to the washington monument?!"

"I dono maybe we can scan in into our pipboys or something."

"I doubt it has a barcode but whatever."

"Zom it doesn't need a barcode every pipboy got upgraded like one hundred years ago to be able to scan in any object. The vaults just didn't have the supplies to make an entirely new model."

"Oh guess that explains why I can scan in scrap metal then." I said shrugging as John scanned the dish into his pipboy. Half an hour later we were out of the building and making our way to the monument."Shit stay back!" I said holding him back." There's like six or seven muties out there get ready to sprint as fast as you can." I said looking him in the eyes, he nodded and we both sprinted, instantly bullets shot through the air as well as insane screaming. As I ran I could feel my heart beating faster than ever in my chest." FUCK!" I screeched as a bullet tore through my knee, John was about to come back before I yelled," I have four grenades and more ammo than the fucking brotherhood of steel I'll be fine now get the fucking dish to the monument!" I took out my hunting rifle and noticed they were no longer shooting at me, just running at me, I ripped the pin of the first grenade and tossed it at a mutants crotch, a satisfying direct hit and equally satisfying explosion. Three mutants one grenade. Awesome. I took out my huntin rifle to shot the rest but they were already in front of me."Oh fuck..." I said looking at the mentally deranged F.E.V victims. I pulled out my 10mm and started shooting at one, it took him down but one of the others grabbed me. I reached for another grenade and stuffed it in it's wedged open mouth, it yelled and dropped me trying to get the grenade out of its mouth, I crawled to saftey and watched as the other mutant stuffed its arm in the others mouth, only to have it's arm blown off, idiots. I stuck a stimpack in my leg and noticed John didn't make it to the monument he was struggling in a mutants arms, I ran over clutching my baseball bit which I scanned out after seeing him. I made it to the mutant and jumped, smashing the top of its head, it yelled and dropped John, looking at me it raised a fist and sent a ground shattering punch into my blood covered face, I fell to the ground and the mutant raised its foot to crush my head, John's bullet tore through its head just as it was about to send its foot crashing into my face. John held out his hand to me and I took it, pulling myself up," Thanks."

"We're even until we get back to three dog then I owe you big time."

"damn right." I said smiling at him as we continued. We reached the monument in five minutes the paladins practically dropped their guns at the sight of all the blood I was covered in. John put the password into the terminal and we walked past the radio playing some music. We reached to top and I looked at where we were supposed to put the dish," Well good luck with that." I said patting his shoulder before I walked around the corner to check for loot. A metal helmet and two small boxes of 10mm rounds. I put the 10mm rounds into my pocket and the metal helmet onto my head. I walked back to the elevator and saw John shakily attatching the relay dish to the whatever it was called. When John was finished he climbed back inside and I pulled the lever to turn it on.

We went back down soon enough after a quick nuka cola break that is. We spent the rest of the day making our way back to the metro, we walked through the metro silently," Hey wana rest up I'm not to keen on losing any more sleep than we have to."

"Sure why not." I relied as we made our way back to the same chairs we slept in the night before, John slept like a baby, me on the other hand I stayed up all night staring into space. My mind was flooded with memories of my parents before the raiders killed my mum. I didn't like to think about what they did before it... I fell asleep eventually though.

"DAD HELP!" I yelled as me and my mum were being dragged away by raiders. But one of them smashed the butt of his rifle in the back of his head, leaving him there unconcious. "SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU MY OWN FUCKING HAT!" the raider yelled making me wimper, it was two days before we got anywhere, even then I don't know where we were, the raiders threw me in a small cage and dragged my mum off to a different room, I sat there tears rolling down my cheeks and the faint sounds of my mum crying and whatever the raider was doing to her... I'm only twelve why are they doing this to us? Another four hours and they threw my mum into the same room as me, she was sobbing and she was only wearing half the clothes she was when we came here... I may be twelve but I'm no idiot I knew what they did... There was a raider standing beside me making sure I didn't try anything, he walked forward to aproach my mum but I manged to grab his key before he did. I stuck the key in the hole him grab my mum and jam his gun in her mouth she screamed but it was to late and he pulled the trigger. I felt more tears flood down my cheeks and I slowly opened the cage. I ran up the the raider as he put his gun away, I grabbed the gun and shot him before he could react, "YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT!" the other raider yelled pulling his gun out but I shot him in the stomach before he could shot, he stumbled back and I shot again this time in the head, he fell to the ground, three more raiders burst in and I shot all three. A final one barged in holding a combat shotgun, I tackled him to the ground, screaming," YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! WHY DID YOU KILL HER? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I punched him over and over not stopping until he stopped moving just to make sure I picked up his gun and shot him, the recoil was to strong and it flew back and hit me in the face, causing my nose to start pissing blood. I was about to leave when I saw my dad standing clutching his repeater and staring wide eyed at me before he practically tackled me to the ground, hugging me and crying.

"GAHH!" I yelled jolting awake, tears streaming down my face... I looked over and saw John he pushed himself off the desk and looked at me, a sympathetic look on his face." You alright?"

"I just had a dream about my mum getting raped and killed by raiders so no." I said rubbing my eyes. I had cleaned my face in a bathroom before we slept so at least my face was clean-ish. We headed out and made our way back to three dog, climbing up the destroyed building and into three dog's 'office' John spoke to him and when he came to me he looked at me and said," Hey wana come to rivet city?"

"no... I'm goin back to megaton, sell some of this junk. Good luck John."

"Ok you too Zom..." He said moving to the door.

"Hey three dog I'll kill the muties for you... Just not yet I've got shit to do." I said leaving the room to head for megaton...

 **That was definatly a long chapter and note I just spent a whole day writing it :P and I bet a lot of you are happy there's no more wall of text right, and a bit of back story for zom and I made him a little less godly when it comes to fighting. emphasis on little XD anyway don't forget to leave you criticisms and advice in the review section and I don't take anything as an insult unless you're sayin "YOU SUCK BALLS" or something :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!**

 **Big thanks to guest, guest, guest, zomvee and FalloutFan10291 for leaving all you advice for me although most of it was 'get rid of the wall of text' XD thanks anyway (a ton seriously you guys are awesome :) ).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallout: A New Tale**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Welcome back guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one!**

Making my way to Megaton was easy enough, considering the way was cleared by me and John so the only thing that I came across was a couple molerats, nothing much to worry about. As I arrived back at Megaton I looked around and let out a sigh, knowing I had nowhere to sleep. I wandered around for a while before deciding to go to Moira's to sell some gear, like the super sledge the super mutant had.

As I was walking up the rickety stairs I saw an excited looking guy clutching a 10mm pistol like it was his life savings. I walked up to him and asked," What are you doing?"

"huh? Oh I'm just waiting for a travelling buddy of mine to get back, he said if I gave him a hundred caps he'd come with me, then he told me he had to get something and to wait here."

"He ripped you off, he took the caps and ran, he's not coming back."

"Wha-? Really?!"

"Yeah..."

"Damn... Hey maybe me and you can travel together!"

"No."

"But why!? Look I'll tell you a little bit about me! My name is Mark, I just turned eighteen and my parents are letting me go adventure for the first time."

"You have terrible parents..."

"What do you mean!?"

"I MEAN from what I can tell they taught you fuck all about surviving and how to hold your tongue."

"What do you mean surviving?"

"You're a moron, the wasteland is dangerous, unfogiving and nearly endless. And you know fuck all about it."

"I guess I don't... Hey but you can help me!"

"Yeah, no..."

"Oh come on it's gonna be great!"

"No it's not gonna be great. You can go die in some super mutants cooking pot for all I care, now piss off."

"Not until you say I can come with you. Wait no! I'm staying until you teach me how to survive!"

"You're a stubborn bastard, aren't you. Fine, come on, just so you'll stop bitching. Follow me." I finished grumply gesturing at him to follow, he excitidly bounced around me," Are you high on psycho or something?"

"Wha- no! Mum, says chems are bad!"

"You're eighteen, don't talk like you're six."

"Uh, ok." He sighed slowing down. I made my way down to Moira's, as I arrived I saw Moira sitting at her terminal typing something down," Hey Moira, got a guy here, he needs some supplies and I have some stuff to sell."

"Oh that's wonderful! I always love seeing a new face!"

"Yes..." I muttered scanning out all the junk I picked up, including about four hunting rifles, a super sledge and chems I found in a few first aid kits at the museum.

"Oh wow that's a lot of stuff! I barely have enough caps to buy it all!" Moira said cheerily.

"How come you get angry when I'm excited and not her?"

"Because you're a moron who knows fuck all and she doesn't bitch about wanting to come with me, now do you have any left over caps?"

"Uh, I have thirteen."

"Fine take these and buy what you can." I said scanning out one hundred and fifty caps, which he happily took. He bought leather armour a pre-war hat and some glasses.

"You need ammo numb-nuts."  
"Oh yeah!" He said excitedly, the more he talks the more I want to kick him in the balls. He turned and walked back to Moira, he handed over the rest of the caps and Moira happily gave him some ten millimetre rounds. I looked at him over, he probably cares more about how he looks than anything...

"Right let's go, thanks Moira."

"Anytime!" Moira called as we left. I started explaining the basics of survival to Mark and he listened contently. " Right now that you know the basics, let's go kill somethin'. The elementry school in Springvale probably has somethings in it."

"REALLY? AWESOME LET'S GO!" He yelled running ahead.

"SLOW DOWN!" I yelled catching up to him. It only took us about ten minutes to walk to springvale elementry, I pushed open the door and looked around, there was two cages opposite eachother, both filled with skeletons of children, I noticed some nuka-cola quantum balanced on top of the cage to the left.

"Watch my back, I'm gonna grab that nuka-cola quantum."

"Oh, uh, sure!"

"Keep it down you idiot." I muttered climbing up the cage, I reached the top and snatched it off, I was about to jump down when I heard a gun shot and somebody screaming, I looked over and saw Mark lying on the ground crying with a hand to his shoulder, I looked down the corridor to see a raider holding a 10mm pistol up with a neat line of smoke trailing off the end. I jumped down and grabbed Mark, I dragged him into cover and took out my combat shotgun, I heard running footsteps and looked at Mark, still crying. " Shut up!" I hissed slapping a hand over his mouth and scanning out a stimpack, I jabbed it into his shoulder removed my hand from his mouth, he stopped crying and looked at his arm, he just sat there. I picked my shotgun up and stood, I waited for the raiders, hoping they only came from one side, one of them came around from Mark's side and was about to shot me but I reacted just quickly enough to shoot him in the chest and he was sent flying into the wall, blood spewing from his chest. A second later the butt of a gun was sent flying into the back of my head and I dropped to the floor, unconscious.

I woke up chained to a wall, to my right I saw Mark and to my left was the corpse of a wastelander. I looked around and saw a group of raider sitting at a table playing cards. Mark was quietly sobbing," fuck." I mumbled to myself, I realised I was no longer wearing anything aside from a pair of black boxers."Fuuuck" I mumbled again. I sat there for about half an hour before I decided to start rattling my chains, trying to get their attention," HEY STOP THAT FUCKING RATTLING."

"MAKE ME BITCH!"

"ALRIGHT!" A female raider yelled coming over undoing my chains, punching me in the face and dragging me over to the table,"Fuckin' hell you're strong." I muttered. Another raider grabbed my legs and threw me onto the table I grunted and the other two helped pin me down, the girl went and grabbed a kitchen knife and came back over," LOOKS LIKE THIS ONES GONNA LOSE HIS DICK!" She yelled crazily,"Oh fuck no!" I yelled struggling, she laughed and stood between my legs, I just managed to break my legs free of their holds as she moved to grab my boxers, I brought my feet up to my stomach and swung my legs forward kicking her in the face, she stumbled to the floor and I managed to break my hands free, I saw the knife lying beside the raider and I jumped off the table grabbing the knife and I ran to the nearest raider and stabbed the blade into his throat, I ripped the blade out and spun, feeling he raider blood squirt onto my back before he dropped to the floor another raider had got a baseball bat, I grabbed the blade of the knife and thre it at the raider, it hit his chest, but bounced off because only the handle hit him, I saw the female raider stand and I ran out the door. I sprinted down the hall into the nearest room, I saw my pip-boy lying on the table. I grabbed it and put it on. I looked in the inventory section and saw that most of my weapons were still there. Thank fuck for that. I took out my hunting rifle and stood watching the door, suddenly I heard shooting in the distance, then the three raiders who were playing cards came into the room and charged at me, before I could shot the one with the bat swung it into the side of my face and I stumbled to the floor, one of the raiders closed the door only for it to be kicked in again, the girl had already had me pinned to the ground, she got off me and spun looking at the person who kicked down the door, the person was shooting the other two with an assault rifle, so I scanned out my baseball bat and swung it into the side of the raiders face, she fell to the ground groaning, I raised my bat again and smashed it into her face, she screamed every time I hit her until her face became a bloody mess of bone and brains," Fucking... Bitch..." I said panting and sitting down on the floor. "You alright?" said the person, the voice was feminine. "I could be better."

"No shit." They said extending a hand down, I grabbed their hand and they pulled me up. They were wearing a mercenary adventurer's outfit, a metal helmet and sunglasses. "Who are you?"

"Name's Jessica. People just call me Jess. What about you?"

"Alexander, Alex or Zom whicever you prefer."

"Ok..." She replied. I moved past her and walked out of the room, I noticed she was following me but I didn't say anything, I walked into the room me and Mark were being held in. I noticed there was some reinforced leather armor sitting on a counter a nice improvent, I looked over at Mark who was curled up into the foetal posistion," What's he crying about?"

"Oh, he didn't know this kind of shit happens in the wasteland..."

"Why?"

"Terrible parents that taught him fuck all about anything."

"Makes sense." Jess muttered as I walked over and unchained him, I pulled him to his feet and found our leather armour sitting on the floor, I gave him both and left the room," So you're gonna be tagging along I assume?"

"Yup."

"Right then, I'll assume you've cleared out most of this place?"

"Again yes."

"Right I suppose we should go then." I said as Mark walked out of the room, visably shivering. They both nodded and I led the way out of the building and we wandered off into the wastes.

"So DC ruins or wasteland?" I asked as we walked along pre-war road.

"DC ruins." Jess replied simply. Mark just nodded again and we continued. I was about to try and start a conversation when a voice cut through on the radio, a familiar one at that.

"When one dog ain't enough, and two is two low, it's me Three Dog! Now all you listening out there, crank up the volume on your radio 'cause have I got a hell of a tale for you! Okay let's start off with the guy from the vault, the first one that is- haha... Vault guy number one, his name's James and as you all know he came to visit me here at the studio in wonderful mutant infested DC, but what you didn't know is that dweller number two came here as well! Now I tell you this, he's a nice kid, lookin' for his dad, James, if you can hear this, it's your kid man... But as I mentioned with great pleasure that same kid got me my radio dish so all you wastelanders can hear, meee! But one thing I didn't mention is he came around just before getting my dish, and he brought a friend. People have taken to callin' this guy Zom 'cause he looks half dead. But this guy is one tough bastard! He went off with John, AKA vault dweller two, to get my dish and hell when I saw him again, I nearly jumped, the guy was covered in blood! Now I tell you, this guy- haha, this guy is just amazin'. The first story I heard about him, was surviving a deathclaw attack and walking all the way to Megaton! But he told me himself that it was no Deathclaw, no sir it was not. But some sort of big ass Yao Guai! But I thought, there wasn't going to be much more about him, next thing I hear he takes out the notorious raider gang known as the marauders by himself! Now that's what I call a badass! And that's all the news for now kiddies, but remember: Don't feed the Yao Guai. And now, some music." Three Dog said excitedly before some music flicked on.

"Looks like somebody's popular." Jess said smirking at me.

"Shut up Jess." I said smirking a little myself. We walked across a small dilapidated bridge and looked at the ruins of DC towering above us.

"Where to first?" I asked calmly.

"Well I was thinking we could set up some sort of Mercenary outpost, get a good source of income." Jess suggested.

"Hmm, Three Dog did give me a job to clear the old sewer system underneath DC."

"Sounds like fun, let's kick some ass."

"Alright let's get going." I said popping a new round into the chamber of my hunting rifle.

We made our way through the metro tunnels with little to no trouble but a few wondering raiders and a few mole rats and radroaches. After a day of searching DC for a proper entrance we stumbled across what looked like an old sewage filtration plant, the area was mostly filled up with destroyed factories. The area had a few supermutants so we held back and planned our attack."Alright, Mark you go down the right and start firing at the muties closest to you, hide in that old building, it should provide plenty of cover, Jess try and sneak round the back and catch them by surprise and I'll cause a distraction and keep them in a big group so you guys don't need to be looking around, I'll be using a combat shotgun, Mark use a hunting rifle, Jess use your assault rifle."

"Zom, please don't make me do this, I don't like it." Mark whined

"Mark this is how you survive, hell I gave you the easy job, I'm the one who's running right at them. Now shut up and get into posistion. I handed Mark a spare hunting rifle and watched the two of them go off to where I told them and took out my combat shotgun, I checked all my ammo, by now I had collected;  
fourty-six 308. rounds, three hundred and fifty-six 5.56 rounds, one hundred and twenty-three 10mm rounds, thirty-nine 12 gauge shotgun shells (excluding the 12 already loaded in), one grenade and four hundred and twenty three energy cells (EC) the only reason I had so many was because I never used energy weapons. I looked up at the mutants, about twenty of them scattered around, mostly in groups of two to four. I took a deep breath and looked up at the second floor of the building I told Mark to go to, I saw his rifle poke out and I saw Jess crouched behind a destroyed wall, ready to run out." I'm crazy..." I muttered to myself as I ran forward.

" 'EY MUTIES COME GET ME!" I yelled running at them, they all turned to face me and yelled, charging with nail boards and sledge hammers and the rest shooting at me with hunting rifles, assault rifles and a gun I only saw once, on Lucas Simms back, the Chinease Assault rifle. I ran forward and shot of my first round, the shell popped out the side and the satisfying bang and squelch as it tore through a mutants torso. The mutant I shot dropped its weapon then fell to the ground, I heard Jess yell out a battle cry and then automatic round being fired off and splitting through flesh and then the loud bang from the hunting rifle as Mark popped off the first round taking of a chunk of a mutants head, I stood on the first dead mutants copse and fired of me second round, knocking another to the floor but not killing it, I shot off a third round, killing one and stunning another, nine shots left till I need to reload, at which point I'll need to flee, and take time to reload and run back in.

I shot of another but it completely missed as a nail smashed into my arm, I yelled and fell to the ground, it didn't do as much damage as it could have if I hadn't found this armour. I reacted quick enough to lift up my gun and block the mutants next attack, its nailboard broke upon contact and one half fell to the ground above me head, the mutant was about to take another swing but about four bullets tore through its skull and it fell forward I rolled away before it crushed me, I bounced up and shot off a round killing the closest mutant then looking at my pip-boy and taking out one of my three remaining stimpaks, I need to buy/find more. I stuck the needle into my arm and felt the flesh stitch back together. I looked at the mutants, they were getting closer, I raised my shotgun again and shot off another round, only six left. But there was way more mutants than I had anticipated. I heard Mark fire off another round and yet another mutant dropped, with only half a head remaining.

I saw about ten mutants armed with melee weapons and about twenty-eight armed with guns and shooting at us.

Jess was managing to stay relatively unnoticed (even though as we started fighting she let out a battle cry) but every now and then a mutant would charge at her. I shot off two more round each one killing a mutant and one of the mutants also had its arm shredded up by the tiny metal spheres the shotgun fired off. I looked at one of the mutant and its head exploded into a million pieces. I counted eight melee mutants, so there was eleven not ten. I only had four rounds to fire, then I would need to reload. I looked at the remaining eight melee mutants and shot off my four remaining rounds, the four I shot dropped. Good.

I looked at the wounded mutant, blood flowing out of its shredded arm, but it still charged at me, screaming insanely. I slung my shotgun over my shoulder and took out my 10mm pistol and shot it in the head, it swayed slightly before dropping to its knees and then to the ground. I holstered my 10mm and reached for my hunting rifle, I always had three guns out of my pip-boy at any given time. I aimed down the sights and pulled the trigger, I heard the loud bang and the bullet tore through the mutants head, tearing a chunk out of its forehead. The mutant stumbled back before falling to the ground, I looked down at it for a moment, then back up at the two melee mutants, I cocked the gun and watched as the empty bullet casing popped out from the chamber. I aimed again and took another shot, and as I did I heard another shot fire from Mark's gun, he had taken down the other mutant and was now reloading, I dived for cover, realising that the super mutant brutes were no longer randomly spraying and were actually aiming now. I sat against a half destroyed wall and reloaded my guns, I scanned my combat shotgun back into my pip-boy and took out my assault rifle.

I poked my head out from behind the wall and quickly counted the mutants, "Fuckin' hell." I muttered as I ducked back down. I waited a few seconds then leant over the top of the cover and shot at the mutants, I shot in short bursts so the kickback wouldn't have as much effect. I managed to take down four mutants with the twenty-four round ammo clip. There are twenty-nine left, I saw Mark firing down on the mutants taking down two of them then getting back into cover. He's actually proven to be pretty damn useful. Jess popped up and killed three of them then ducked down and moved to a different posistion. Alright, making progress, twenty four left. I reloaded and shot again, I noticed the others started shooting down at the mutants, it confused the mutants and they split up into three groups, a group went after each of us. The mutants just sprayed randomly as they charged towards me, I quickly scanned got my shotgun from my pip-boy, a total of twenty seven extra shells. I waited for the first mutant to come around the corner and shot it before I took the last grenade from the sache I found on the super mutant back at the museum, I pulled the pin and set the grenade on the ground, I then scrambled away on all fours like some kind of retarded dog, four seconds later one of the mutants yelled something that sounded like 'grenade!' and then it exploded blowing the mutants to pieces and sending blood everywhere, I stood and ran towards the building Mark was hiding in, Jess got the least mutants because only a few noticed it wasn't another mutant shooting behind them. I ran into the building and heard Mark yelling and shooting, I ran up to the second floor and saw nine mutants, same amount that came after me approaching Mark.

I ran forward and shot six of the mutants successfully before two ran at me while another grabbed Mark. The two mutants shot at me, one with a hunting rifle the other an assault rifle, I felt five bullets tear through my leg, four through my stomach, three in my left shouder and two in my right forearm. I dropped to the floor yelling in pain, I took out a stimpak and jabbed it into my chest and I almost instanly I felt the then hole my flesh stitch together, but three of the of the wounds stayed, two in my left shoulder and one in right forearm. The super mutants ignored me thinking I'd bleed out soon enough, wanting me to feel as much pain as possible, I pushed myself up into a sitting posistion, grunting as I did so. I hesitated then took out my last stimpak and jabbed it into my left shoulder. The wounds healed over, I'm just lucky none of the bullets stayed inside of me.

I was about to grab my combat shotgun when Jess ran into the room and took down the three mutants within seconds," Holy shit!" I said when I watched the bodies fall to the floor, she looked down at me and smirked before extending her hand to pull me up, I accepted the offer and stood, I walked over to a wimpering Mark, I'm gonna need to teach him how to deal with shit like this...

About four hours later I had ransacked every mutant in the area, over fifty mutant corpses, damn."I can't believe we killed them all..."

"Yeah it only took us what, two hours? Not including the FOUR HOURS you spent looting."

"Blame it on how I was raised, Jess, not me. Anyway there are probably more muties inside, let's go." I said heading to the large steel door. I saw a terminal to the right of the door and walked over, I pulled down the keyboard and searched for the way to open the door ' _Open Sewage Filtration Plant entrance doors_ ' yeah, that's probably it, I hit enter and the door clunked open.

We spent an hour looking around the place and killing a mutant every now and then. The place was rather empty until we stumbled across a sealed room, inside we heard a man screaming, a normal guy, not a mutant. We had found a key on a mutant master a while ago, I saw a terminal and inserted the key into it, the terminal buzzed to life and the only option on screen was ' _Open Sewer Maintenance door_ ' I pressed enter and (like the last time) the door clunked open, what was disturbing though was what was inside...

We stepped inside, the room itself was giant, the room was mostly empty, aside from a large number of surgical tables lining the walls, they were all bloodstained, there were torn clothes over the floor and a large vat was in the corner of the room, filled with a green looking liquid, I noticed that there was a staircase built into the side of the vat. Stood at the top of the staircase was a super mutant who seemed to be speaking fluently into the vat, I noticed the screaming from earlier had stopped when we entered.

"Now, I must speak to these intruders. As they have killed most of your soon to be, brothers." The mutant said walking down the staircase, looking at the three of us.

"The F.E.V, how did you get your hands on an entire vat of the F.E.V?"

"Why petty human I am one of The Master's final loyalists."

"loyalist my ass, The Master killed himself a century ago after the Vault Dweller conviced him that what he was doing was misled."

"Hmm. It is rare that a human has read up on their history. But I may be the only loyalist left, that foolish Vault Dweller was a fool, I did not fall for his trickery, I trecked across the wasteland carrying this vat on my back when I came here. Ever since I have been taking humans and turning them into what you call 'super mutants' using the Forced Evolutionary Virus. My goal is to rebuild The Master's army in my own image..."

"Yup sure... good luck with that in the after life." I said raising my shotgun and pulling the trigger, the smart super mutant yelled just before its head was shredded by the metal spheres shot out from the shotgun, it fell to the ground." Feel like that should have been less anti-climactic." Jess commented, I smirked at her and looked at the huge vat," I'm not very content on blowing this place up... Just because of this one vat, maybe we can like move it or something?" I said hopefully.

"Doubt it..."

"Son of a bi-"

"GRAAAH!" Somebody yelled as they burst out of the F.E.V liquid. It was a guy, he crawled out of the vat, his skin literally smoking, his skin looked burnt, but parts of it had turned green and he was the same size as a super mutant," Help... Me..." the man muttered as he stuggled to stand.

"Uh sure. But first you look like you're strong enough to lift the F.E.V vat, We'll get you some stimpaks if you can help us find some way to dispose of it. Nobody else needs it."

"I... am... Basically a...a... Super... m-mutant... Now... I don't... Know how l-long... I have been here... but I should be... able to lift it... for... you..."

"Cool... Thanks, you guys go find a place to dump this shit, while I look for some stuff to help this guy."

"Okay, but he's dead if he tries anything." Jess replied eying the guy. He struggled to his feet and staggered a little, all he was wearing was some tattered rags, I'm not exactly sure what they used to be. But the three of them wandered off into the rest of the sewer system. I started ransacking the room, but there wasn't much for us to use, I looked down at The Mater's final loyalist, as he call himself, he was wearing a very large stretched out lab coat. I thought super mutants grew in size the longer they were alive guess the rules were different for smart mutants. I walked over to his corpse and searched his pockets, empty.

After a few hours of searching the room and came up with nothing but some old needles and scrap I noticed a steel door at the end of the room. I pressed a button to the side of the door and it opened. I looked inside to see an armory of weapons, super mutant armor and ammo boxes.

"Holy shit! ha-ha! Hell yeah!" I cheered looking around the room.

I walked over to the weapon racks, they were divided into sections, non-automatic rifles, automatic rifles, heavy weapons such as miniguns, missile launchers and similar weapons. But as I inspected the weapons further I realised that most of them were broken and need to be repaired." Fuck..." I mumbled as I moved to check the ammo boxes, almost all of them were empty. I ended up repairing the weapons as best I could but they were still fairly damaged. I left the room grumbling to myself. I didn't take any of the weapons considering I already had most of them, excluding the mini-gun and missile launcher. I pulled out my Chinese assault rifle, four of the super mutants guarding this place had them. I fully repaired it with the other Chinese assault rifles I found in the armory and the other three off the super mutants.

I was about to leave to look for the others when Jess, Mark and the nearly super mutant guy came through the door. "Find a place to dump it?" I asked as the three walked in.

"Yeah, there was a massive hole, I think it was where all the waste would have went before the war."

"Yeah it was probably the filtration system itself, thing is, before the war basically, people drank their own piss, the piss was cleaned here..."

"First, what the fuck? Second, how do you know all this crap?" Jess said raising an eyebrow.

"Books, lots and lots of books." I replied smirking," Anyway did you do anything else to destroy it?"

"Yeah we threw a grenade that was lying on a skeleton down the hole after it. The hole was way to dark to see what happened though, just saw the explosion."

"Right, we'll probably have to seal all entrances to that place just incase." I said. I turned to the half mutant, he was standing as straight as he could and seemed to be in much better shape than a few hours ago," Did you find... Anything... to help... me?" he asked wearily.

"No, unless two empty syringes can help you." I replied. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing," Then... Please, just... k-k-kill... me" He said looking up at me.

"If that's what you want..." I said raising my Chinese assault rifle.

"Thank... you..." He finished before I pulled the trigger and his head swung back and the rest of his body fell forward. "So what now?" Jess asked looking around.

"Clean up this place. Set it up properly, you know get some defences, clear out the mutant bodies. That kind of stuff." I suggested, Jess and Mark nodded. Mark had been quiet for a while, probably terrified. He'll get used to it, eventually.

We cleared out the bodies, it took a good few hours but we cleared the place out everntually, I reprogrammed the computers, adding a password so no raiders or mutants could get in. We decided to head to Rivet City to sell some junk and buy some supplies. We made our way to the edge of the DC ruins and began walking along the side, looking down at the irradiated river every now and then because I thought I saw something move. We came across a destroyed building, two mutants were standing on what was left of the second floor. One of them held a minigun the other had an assault rifle, we took cover and listened to the mutants yell as they shot at our cover, I leaned up and saw one of them coming at us, I took out my combat shotgun and stood before I quickly pulled the trigger causing the mutant to stumble and fall to the floor, the minigun mutant was still shooting but was extremely inaccurate, the bullets sprayed everywhere. I ducked back down and took out my Chinese assault rifle while slinging my combat shotgun over my shoulder. Mark sat beside me hugging his hunting rifle. I rolled my eyes at him and realised Jess had already jumped up and was shooting at the mutant as she ran across the small open area.

She took the mutant down easily enough and we looted the mutants corpses, fifty 5mm rounds, a minigun, an assault rifle and ten 5.56 rounds. I handed Jess the assault rifle and she repaired her rifle with it.

We continued to Rivet City but came across a mutant outpost... But the whole place was cleared out already, dead mutants everywhere. We ignored it and walked on until Rivet City came into view, we made our way up to the bridge to the city itself. I saw a familiar face talking to the guard at the front entrance. We walked across the bridge and I tapped the guy on the shoulder, he turned and smirked at me," Hey Zom!"

"Hey John, find your dad yet?"

"Oh... No, not yet. But I'm getting close I found out he left and went to a vault, vault 112."

"Good for you John, hey come get me when you're heading out, I'll come with." I replied with a smile.

"Sure, but, who are those two?"

"Jess and Mark, Mark is some guy I met in Megaton and I'm basically keeping him alive. Jess on the other hand Jess saved me and Mark from raiders and then super mutants, basically she's keeping both of us alive." I answered with a smirk.

"Oh cool, nice to see you guys." John replied extending a hand for them to shake.

"Nice to see you too." Jess replied shaking his hand.

"uh...hi..." Mark mumbled slowly shaking his hand.

"Okay, uh, moving on, have you got a place to stay?"

"Oh, yeah we just cleared the place out of mutants, let me mark it on your pip-boy." I said grabbing his arm and marking the location on his map.

"Thanks, I see you guys later I guess, I've got a bunch of stuff to do, so it might be a while before I go to the vault." John added before slipping past and walking off. I looked at the guard," Stop right there, what's your buissiness in Rivet City?"

"Selling some junk we picked up, buying ammo and supplies. That sort of thing." I said looking at him, he eyed me for a minute before moving out of the way to let me past...

 **Sorry that the chapter's so long, I didn't intend for it to happen, I just didn't want to stop, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the next!**


End file.
